


MakoHaru Naughty or Nice

by Prospurrity



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MH Naughty or Nice, agender character (im a sucker for agender haru soRRY gotta go), ch 2 is NAUGHTY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospurrity/pseuds/Prospurrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which i attempt to probably maybe do some of the naughty drabbles, write everything entirely too late because i suck, and then pretend like i did it all on time i swear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> im gross and i couldnt do the nsfw i started screaming at myself and decided to delete it

Haru was positive, at the very least, his fingers had fallen off inside of his gloves. Even through several layers, all carefully arranged by a doting Makoto, snow managed to sneak its way against his skin and melt into a freezing pool. Haru never did mind cold water, but this was too far, even for him. Makoto kept one arm secure around him, convinced his smaller, lighter boyfriend would fly off with the harsh winds or at least contract another severe case of influenza. Neither seemed preferable.  


It seemed like a lifetime before their shoes touched the “WELCOME” mat that had been laid across their doorstep, the rubber covered in a thick layer of snow but still barely-visible through the frosty sheen. Haru fumbled in his pocket to fish out their key, fingers trembling even inside a cozy pair of white gloves. When he finally managed to click it into the lock, he didn’t waste any time in pulling the door open and practically tumbling into the warmth of their apartment. They both toed off their boots, thick breaths filling the space between them, the sound growing when Haru tried to leave.  


“Haru-chan, your socks are wet! If you don’t take them off, you’ll get sick!” Makoto whined, grabbing the other’s wrist and sitting him down again to carefully take off his damp blue socks, his own discarded for the same reason. Haru didn’t protest, simply letting his boyfriend fuss so he could move onto the next phase of his plan: getting blankets. He stood once his feet were free, shivering at the cold tile against his toes as he scurried off to grab a pile of their fluffiest blankets. Makoto set about making two cups of tea while Haru arranged himself into a soft cocoon of Sherpa and fleece.  


Ten minutes later, Makoto joined Haru, steaming cups of tea set on their coffee table. Haru had already downed half of his, his trembling and shivering subsided from earlier due to the warmth of their home, the blankets, and the drink. His legs had hiked up onto the couch, feet wrapped up in one of their warmest throws. Makoto smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him.  


“Can I come in, too?”  


Haru just pushed against Makoto’s chest, pressing him back into the couch. He ignored the look of surprise, then amusement, that crossed the brunet’s face and made himself comfortable across his chest, snuggling into the warm cotton of his shirt as he wrapped the blankets tighter around both of their forms.  


“You’re like a kitten, Haru-chan.”  


“Lay off the –chan.”  


Makoto laughed, cupping one of Haru’s cheeks and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Even if there was a blizzard outside, he could always count on Haru to make him feel warm inside.


	2. Day Two: Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rating raised to E because i finally wrote smut, i think  
> I did blowjobs because im disgusting

“H-Haru…” Fingers fist into black hair and tug, light-hearted but in control. Cobalt eyes train on a sweat-flushed Makoto, the swimmer’s boyfriend’s eyes half-lidded and droopy. Haru fights a smirk, sinking lower onto Makoto, swallowing him deeper, and letting out an exaggerated moan that should definitely not turn Makoto on as much as it does. Pale, slim hands grasp at the brunet’s broad, strong hips, and Makoto has to fight back a gasp when he feels an insistent tugging. 

_Fuck my mouth,_ it says. 

What kind of boyfriend would he be to ignore such a polite request? 

His fingers curl tighter into sex-mussed locks and he gives Haru a small, shaky nod when he meets those blue eyes again, a brief warning before he’s giving in, letting his hips snap up with the next flick of Haru’s tongue. The freestyler lets out a moan of surprise, eyes closing as a gag reflex is suppressed. Haru succumbs to the undulating movement of Makoto’s hips, taking him deeper and deeper until there’s no more room left in the wet heat of Haru’s mouth. A chorus of _“Please, Haruka,”_ and _”You’re so good, baby,_ tumbles from Makoto’s lips, and Haru drinks it all in, swallowing around his length and tasting the slightly bitter precum that had begun to pool in their mouth. 

Makoto doesn’t last long, caught up in the heat of the moment and the wet sounds that keep coming from Haruka’s mouth. He gives a final shout of warning, one that sounds suspiciously like “Haruka”, and releases into their mouth, expression a mixture of mortified and aroused when Haru swallows everything he has to offer, pulling off and kitten-licking at his tip to clean him up. 

“H-Haru…” His voice sounds hoarse as he sits up, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and dabbing a bit of excess cum from Haru’s chin. Haru simply smiles, one that so sweetly spreads across their lips, and moves to rest against Makoto. 

“Merry Christmas,” they whisper, ignoring Makoto’s attempt to return the favor and wrapping their arms firmly around his waist. Makoto smiles fondly. 

“Merry Christmas,” he murmurs into messy black hair.


	3. Day 3: Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im.never going to finish this but i needed to get this out there its quicj and its shit but HELLO

They were both covered head to toe in tinsel and glitter, needles from their tree littering the ground.

"Haru-chan, are you ready?" 

Haru responded with a nod, taking the first few stumbling steps up onto the ladder. He felt Makoto's large hands settle firmly around his waist, holding him steady. Haru reached back, and a small angel was placed in the palm of his hand, prettily sculpted with broad, graceful wings. Haru insisted it looked like Makoto. Makoto refused. 

"Hold on." Haru's voice was on the edge of nervous. Makoto held into his waist again, tighter as Haru leaned forward to settle the angel atop the tree. A smile bloomed across Makoto's face and he lifted Haru from the ladder to pull him into a sweeping hug, twirling him around the room as Haru fought to regain his footing. 

"Makoto--!" He fought a squeal threatening to rise in his normally-cool tone, closing his eyes and pressing closer to the safety of Makoto's arms. Makoto laughed, hugging him tight. 

"It's perfect. Thank you, Haru-chan." 

"I barely did anything..." 

"Hush." He pressed a kiss into Haru's hair. "I love you." 

"I love you, too..." Haru's voice was merely a murmur, but it held as much sincerity as the other male was capable of holding. Makoto smiled, gazing upon their tree in adoration as he swayed with Haruka. 

_Perfect,_ Makoto thought.


End file.
